Rose Thorn(SYOC)
by RosemaryLee
Summary: Rose Thorn was once a feared dark guild and has decided to turn a new leaf. A girl decides to join the feared guild byt they don't trust her. The guild is hiding something even the Magic Council doesnt know about but what happens when information leaks out and reach past friends theatre now enemies? Will she prove herself to the guild. Found out in Rose Thorn. OC SUBMISSIONS CLOSED
1. Rose Thorn(SYOC)

**Hello, Fairy Tail readers. I'm RosemaryLee and this is my first fanfiction. It's called Rose Thorn and is about the guild, Rose Thorn. It's a SYOC story, and I would like if you could submit your characters. Here are some rule:**

 **\- Your character will not be used if it's already in another story.**

 **\- It's better to make a unique character, like a different kind of magic and personality. Because it can make him or her stand out more in the story.**

 **-I'm not a big fan of slayers but I will allow at least one or two dragonslayers and maybe one God or devil slayer. Then again I prefer you make your own originally character, to make him or her stand out more.**

 **\- If you have a problem with how you character is portrayed, please inform me.**

 **Template:**

 **Name: (Last name is optional.)**

 **Alias:**

 **Age: (if he or she doesn't have a specific age just say what age they look like)**

 **Family:**

 **Gender:**

 **Magic: (If dragonslayer, say the dragons name.)**

 **Hair: (Try describe it well or just but a link to how the hair looks like.)**

 **Eyes:**

 **Clothes: (You can put seasonal if you want. Or just put a link to how the clothes could look like.)**

 **Guildmark:**

 **Personality:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Likes:**

 **Backstory: (Make it emotional, and be original. Not all backstory have to involve their village being destroyed by a dark guild or group.)**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Pets:**

 **Why did you join Rose Thorn?:**

 **Others: (If you have more information about the oc.)**

 **Rose Thorn Member's:**

 **Master: Giselle**

 **-Vlad Ellion**

 **-Cayenne Enoshima**

 **1\. Eugeo-** **ImmortalAssassinz**

 **2\. Dwight Everden- SummerellaFairy**

 **3\. Willow Austin- klbubblepop786**

 **4\. Roxy Olan- LKFairy4416**

 **5\. Ivy Redwing- A Furry Cat**

 ** _6._ Nickolas Daud- Sarius909**

 **7\. Kenma Oshiro- Daige**

 **8\. Dario Constant- SteelFist-Emrah**

 **9\. Kei-** **Onisparks**

 **I'm currently looking for villains who will have very big roles in the story. You can use the same template for the Rose Thorn member but guild related questions not included. Please send your ideas^^ Right now I only need two.**

 **1.**

 **2.**


	2. Kila Leonheart

**This is first chapter of Rose Thorn. I didn't mentioned all the oc's that given because some were sent after I finished the chapter. Anyways here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Rose Thorn**

 **Chapter 1 Kila Leonheart**

 **Begonia Town. . .**

"I'm finally made it to Begonia Town." said a girl as she stood in front of the sign that says Begonia Town. The girl had curled pink her in a messy ponytail that reached her neck, her bangs that covered her forehead were swiped to the side.

She wore a over sized turtle neck sweater tucked in black high-waisted shorts and thigh black books. Her name was Kila Leonheart.

"Isn't this exciting!" she asked her white ferret called Eli. Eli crawled her from Kila suitcase to her shoulder and made a noise. Kila took it as her agreeing with her.

Kila walked into the town looking all around. "Its looks like there's a festival coming up." said Kila. Noticing the decorations. "I wonder what it could be abou-" she started then someone crushed into the wall near her. Taking her by surprise.

"You're going to pay for that, Eugeno." the boy smashed to the wall growled. Her looked about Kila age but maybe a year or two years older.

"You swung the first attack, Dwight." another boy said standing on the building opposite of them. Kila guessed that he was the Eugeno the boy was talking about.

She heard a growl and before she knew it, the both had turned into a werewolf. "A mage." she said amazed. Dwight jumped up to the building and started fighting Eugeno again.

She hears a sigh. "They're always going at it for the simplest of things." a boy said. Kila turned to her right to see a boy with long sliver hair and ice blue eyes.

"Why are they fighting? Isn't that boy going to get hurt his up against a Take-Over Soul mage." asked Kila.

"Your clearly new around here. First of all, I'm Cayenne." he introduced himself. "and the one with the black hair is Eugeno and the werewolf is Dwight. They got into a fight because Eugeno insulted Dwight." Cayenne explained.

Kila notices the white rose with thorns circling it on Cayenne's arm. "Your a Rose Thorn member!" she said surprised.

"Yeah." said Cayenne with a smile.

"Are those two part of Rose Thorn too?" asked Kila looking at Eugeno and Dwight who were still going at it.

Cayenne nods. "Why did you come to Begonia, anyways?" he asked.

"I came to join Rose Thorn." Kila said.

He looked surprised at what she said. "We haven't had a new member in ages, the more the merrier." Cayenne said turning around. "I'll introduce you too Master Giselle." he said and began walking

Kila followed behind.

 **Outside the Rose Thorn Guildhall...**

"Whoah it's so big." Kila admired the building. It had a red brick styled castle looking building, with a hot pink rose in the middle of a crown thorn sign on the marble floor.

"Intruder!" shouted a girl voice.

Before she had the time to react they were surrounded by four people. Two mages appeared infront them. Kila sensed a lot of magical energy surrounding them. It worried her.

"Hey guys." Cayenne said with a smile. He didn't look startled.

"Cayenne, you know the rules around here." said a boy who was gave Kila a deadly glare.

Eli hissed at him.

"Calm down, Varin. She's no treat." he said. "and she wants to join the guild." Cayenne said with a smile.

"You want to join Rose Thorn?" said another girl who's hands were covered in Magma. Which scared Kila even more.

She gulped and quickly nods.

"Lets just trust Cay on this one." said another guy who didn't really look concerned about the current situation. "I'm Nickolas. Blondie over there is Varin. Red haired girl is Suiren and the girl who cried intruder, Roxy." Nickolas said.

Roxy waved at her.

"I'm Kila." said Kila.

The guild doors opened and a woman with a long cape with on the outlines and the guild insignia. "I heard, there was a girl who wanted to join the guild." she said.

"Master Giselle." they all said. They moved to the side letting the master examine Kila.

"Are you the girl who wants to join?" asked Master Giselle.

"Yeah." Kila nods.

Master Giselle stares at her then smiles. "Welcome to Rose Thorn." she said.

"What" everyone said in shock expect Cayenne who looked happy and Nickolas who didn't look bothered.

"Master, we can't just let anyone join the guild." Varin said staring down at Kila. "The swords." he said.

"She might be a spy." Roxy whispered to the Master.

"C'mon we haven't had a new member in ages. Just because everyone is scared of us for some reason." said Dwight. He was with Eugeno.

"Why do you even want to join?" asked Eugeno to Kila. "We use to be a dark guild, how can you be sure that everyone is pure hearted just because this is a legal guild now?" he asked.

"Instincts, I guess." Kila said. "If you guys were evil, you had plenty of chances to kill me." she said placing her hands of her hips.

Eugeno looked at Varin and shrugged. As if he was saying, she has a point.

"Welcome to the guild then." Roxy said brightly. "Let's go get her guild insignia." she said. Leading Kila into the guild along with Cayenne.

"Keep an eye on her." said Master Giselle to Eugeno before following them into the guild.

 **And then...**

"Look, Eli. We're finally Rose Thorn mages." said Kila looking at the pink Rose Thorn insignia on right thigh.

A girl that Kila met called Ivy stamped a blue insignia on Eli's back. "All done." Ivy said. "Your officially a Rose Thorn member." she said. "The animal would need something to hide the mark. We don't want to much people to recognize your from this guild."

Kila nods.

"So how is everything?" asked Cayenne.

"Its like they don't trust me." Kila sulked, noticing everyone eyeing her. It made Kila uncomfortable.

"Its not like. We haven't got a new member in a really long, everyone is probably just shocked. Trust me" Cayenne said.

"Girl." said Eugeno.

"I have a name." Kila said annoyed.

"I would have said it, if I cared." Eugeno said bluntly. "I'm going on a mission and Master wants you to come. To test your strength." He said.

"I have plenty of strength." Kila bragged. "but why would I go on a mission with you, you don't seem like a friendly type." she said.

"C'mon Kila. Gain their trust." Cayenne said whispering the last part.

"Fine." she said.

The girl from before with reddish-pink hair and eyes with pigtails come over to them. "I'm coming too." Suiren said. "You'll need all the help you can get." she insisted.

"Or you just don't like the fact of the newbie and Eugeo going on a mission together." Nickolas said who was sitting on a near table them and overheard the conversion.

"Shut it!" Suiren said flustered. "I just want to help." she crossed her arms and looking away.

"Did I hear mission." asked Dwight stopping infront of them. "Master Giselle sending you to do those two guys, huh. I'm definitely coming with you guys." he said to Eugeno.

"Your not needed. Your just hold us back." Eugeno said plainly.

"You little!' shouted Dwight clenching his fists.

"I'll come too. If this mission is important you two fighting might get in the way." Cayenne said.

"So it's settled Cayenne-san, Suiren-chan and Dwight-kun are coming along with us." said Kila. "The more the merrier." she said entusaticly. Dwight nods his head in agreement.

"That's settles it." he said.

"... I never agreed to that." Eugeno said. "They aren't even listening." he said with a sigh as he noyices their not listening to what he said. "Will meet and the guild doors at nine am, if your late will leave without you." and began walking away but stopped all of a sudden. "Try be late, Dwight." he added and contiuned walking.

Kila swore she noticed fumes coming out of Dwight's nose and he turned in a werewolf again. "Fight me you punk!" Dwight shouted swinging his arms in the air as Cayenne held him back. Kila couldn't help but laugh. She wanted to be apart of Rose Thorn, and if she wanted to stay she'll have to make them trust her and that's what she plans to do.

* * *

 **That was chapter 1 of Rose Thorn. I hope you liked it, favourite or follow it if you did. Leave a review too, I would like to hear your feedback on the chapter. Look forward to the next chapter. .**

 **-RosemaryLee**


	3. Mitsuo City

**Thank you for the reviews of chapter 1 Kila Leonheart, I got a lot of positivity feedback and I really appreciate it. The OC SUBMISSIONS are currently closed right now.**

 **Because I feel like when I try fit in all the oc's in one chapter it's clustered and hard to remember all of them but I'm looking for some villain oc's.**

 **PS: Personalities must be originally. Eugeo has a calm, blunt, sarcastic personality. Dwight kind of like Natsu but not that destructive. Cayenne the peaceful, sweet big brother type. Suiren petty, gets jealous easily, vain. No other personalities similar to those will be accepted.**

 **I want everything oc to stand out in there unique way.**

* * *

 **Rose Thorn (SYOC)**

 **Chapter 1 Misuto City**

"Whoah!" Kila exclaimed. "I haven't been on a ship, in such a long time!" she said. They were all on a ship to a city off the coast of Fiore but was still apart of it. Eugeno told them it was called Misuto City.

As they got closer to the city. The blue sky was drained to light grey colour and that the mist started forming around the city, making it harder for them to see.

"What's up with all the mist." Dwight asked. "I can't see anything." he said.

"I'm scared, Eugeno. Hold me." Suiren pretended.

"No." he said without even looking at her, Suiren pouted in frustration. "It's not mist, idiot. It's called haze." Eugeno said. "Misuto City is filled with factories, it's common for there to be haze." he explained.

"Idiot?!" Dwight said narrowing his eyebrows.

"Is it safe to breath in?" asked Kila.

"No, it's better you cover your mouth with something." Eugeno said. Kila covered her mouth and nose with her turtle neck sweater and Eli went into her sweater.

Suiren places a cloth over her noise, Dwight and Cayenne did the same.

"How long is it until we get to shore?" Kila asked.

"Couple of min-" Eugeno started but was interrupted by the boat stopping all of a sudden.

"Get off the boat! We made it." shouted the captain. "You have 10 seconds to get off!" he shouted aggressively.

One by one they all got off the boat.

"Bitterness isn't a good colour on you." Kila said to the captain before getting off while Eli hissed at the old man. "So where to next?" she asked Eugeno as they began walking deeper into the city.

Eugeno was right. The city was full of large factories with smoke coming out of each one. There was also a lot of tall building and they were all dark shades, Kila assumed it was because of the pollution.

"This town looks so dull and depressing" Cayenne said.

"How can people live here?" Dwight said. "It stinks." he said as he stench of wet dog.

"It's bearable. Back to the mission, we're looking for these two people. I don't have photographs but Master Giselle said that one has greyish hair and the other red." Eugeno said.

Kila looked around. She saw people in ragged clothing hiding in their houses and some in the alley ways. She guessed that they weren't use to seeing outsiders. Kila walked faster to catch up with them.

"This place is kind of creepy." she whispered to Cayenne. "I can feel Eli shivering. Like there's something wrong here." she said patting the ferret.

"If we just continue minding our own business. I'm sure they'll be no problem." Cayenne said with a reassuring smile.

Kila let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid." she said. They continued walking and she noticed a boy run pass them. Kila felt her arm was lighter and her bag wasn't with her, and the boy had the same black bag she had. "My bag!" shouted Kila.

"What?" Eugeno said turning around but she already speed pass them. "Wait, girl!" he called out.

"You guys keep going, this will only take a second." Kila shouted back before disappearing behind a building.

Eugeno sighed.

"Let's go." he said and continued walking.

"We can't just let her go alone." Dwight said.

"This is a test, Dwight. If she needs to depend on others to solve her problems." Eugeno said. Suiren shrugged and followed Eugeno.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Cayenne said patting his shoulder before continuing. Dwight gave up and continued too.

 **And then...**

"Stop running kid." Kila said. She has been chasing the young boy for about 5 minutes already. "Give my bag back, I have previous items in there!" she said.

"Even more of a reason why I shouldn't. I'll make enough money with this." said the boy back to Kila.

"Not your best idea, Kila. Not your best." she said regretting telling him about the precious items. "We can work something out."

"No thanks." he said looking back at her and sticks out his tongue. While his doing that he runs into these boys.

"Hey watch where your going, punk." a woman with dark red hair.

The boy looked terrified to see them, so Kila quickly went over to them. "Sorry for his clumsiness, it runs in the family." she said with a small laugh.

They looked at her. "I haven't seen a beauty like you around her lately, I though all the beautiful woman were at Kawashima's palace." said the one next the woman with dark red hair.

"I left this place, a few months ago. I cut my hair, that's probably why I don't seem familiar." said Kila with a fake smile. She was hoping that they'll but her story.

"Welcome back then..." the man said.

"Kila." she said.

"Kila." he said with a smirk before leaving with his partner. Kila waited until they were out of site to give the boy a piece of her kind.

"Why the hell did you take my bag?" Kila asked taking the bag back from him.

"Why should I tell you." he shouted, sticking out his tongue and tried run away again but Kila held him by the shirt collar.

"Early you said something about money?" she recalled. "Why do you need it?" she asked.

"Are you blind, have you seen this place. I'm poor and need money to survive." he said.

"I know there's a deeper reason behind it." Kila said.

The boy stared at her, then sighed. "Its for my older sister, Marika." the boy said. "I need the money to save her." he said.

"To save her from what? Is she ill." Kila asked.

The boy shook his head. "The guy mentioned that all the beautiful woman from this city are at Kawashima palace, my sisters there too." he explained.

"Was she kidnapped." she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions but no she wants kidnapped, well sort of. My dad took a depth from Lord Kawashima, he knows most of the factories here. The money was for my mom's medicine but she ended up dying." he explained. "My dad kept on working to pay of the depth too but he eventually died too."

"My dad paid all the depths but Lord Kawashima insisted there was more and that me and sister had to pay the depths that my father didn't, but we didn't have any money. So it was either I work at the factory or Marika works as a escort at Kawashima's palace." he explained.

Kila felt bad for the boy. "You miss her don't you." she said.

"I know what really happens at Kawashima's Palace and I know my sisters suffering their. That's why I need to get a lot of money to pay back the 75,000 J." he said tears started rolling down his cheek.

"That's enough to convince me" Kila said getting up and Eli jumps onto the ground. "I'll help you get your sister back." she said.

Eli squeaked.

"You'll actually help me? Even after I tried to steal your bag." He said looking up at her.

"That was so 10 minutes ago. Plus, if you do it again I'll pin you to a tree and let the vultures eat you alive." Kila said with a bright smile.

He nods his head in fear.

"I didn't even get your name." Kila realized.

"It's Hiroto." he said.

"I'm Kila and this is Eli and I promise will get your sister back." Kila said holding out her pinky finger and Hiroto wraps his one around hers. "Promise." she said.

 **So Now...**

"Any luck finding them?" asked Eugeno. They went in groups of two, Cayenne and Dwight, him and Suiren.

"I thought this would be easy, no in the town has never seen them." Dwight said with a heavy sigh. "Why don't we just call it a day?" he asked Eugeno. Eugeno looked around then back at Dwight.

"It's getting dark, we won't be unable to find them. We could call it a day." Eugeno said, he felt like something was missing then remembered. "Where's Kila? Every since she went after that kid she hasn't came back." Eugeno said.

"Lets just go. She'll find her own why back, Eugeno." Suiren insisted.

"It's too dangerous." Eugeno said.

"But-" Suiren said but they heard shouting in the distance. Like someone saying _I'm here._ When the figure approached it was Kila with Hiroto. "Oh! Your back." Suiren said in a somewhat dry tone.

Kila nods. "and I brought a friend along with me, his names Hiroto." she introduced. Hiroto didn't greet them. "Dont be rude Hiroto." she said placing her hand on Hiroto's head and pushing it down so it looks like his bowing his head.

"Isnt that the kid who stole your bag?" asked Dwight.

"It is. I'm bringing him to Begonia so I can help him get money to save his sister from Kawashima Palace." Kila said. She explained them what happened with Hiroto and his family. "That's why I want him to come with us." she said.

"I don't mind." Cayenne said with a gentle smile.

"There's nothing wrong with helping someone in need." Dwight said.

"Eugeno, you can't actually let her bring him. Master Giselle will flip." Suiren whispered to him.

He looked at Kila and Hiroto and responded. "Fine." Eugeno said. Kila cheered at his response. Suiren didn't look to pleased. "It's not up to you to say how Master might feel." Eugeno whispered to her and climbed onto the ship.

Suiren growled under her breath and shoot Kila a strange glance, before following behind.

* * *

 **I hope you liked chapter 2 of Rose Thorn! If you did please follow or favourite. Please Review it too, I'll like to hear your feedback on the chapter. Look forward to the next one...**

 **-RosemaryLee**


End file.
